hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Kunisaki Chihiro
Kunisaki Chihiro (國崎 千比路 Chihiro Kunisaki) is a second year at Oodachi High School and a former member of its wrestling club. After his loss against Ushio Hinomaru, he joins the sumo club. Appearance He is tall and has crazy black with a white patch across his noes he had thick eyebrows Personality Loud and brash, he's someone that relishes other people's attention. He tends to lighten up the mood, particularly when Kei is nervous or Yūma is being harsh on himself. Due to his attitude, he's also quite tactless and inapropriate. However, when the situation requires it, he focuses entirely on the match, doing his best to win, usually shouting 'STRONGEST!' to motivate himself. However, he's seen as holding an enormous grudge on his older brother, and the mere sight of him angers him due to bad history between them. He's also caused some frustration in the others due to his less than stellar academic record. When he looked for support from others, he was shocked to find that both Yuuma (a former delinquent) and Hinomaru (a sumo head) were surprisingly good students, Abilities Kunisaki is an experienced fighter who seek to achieve the absolute top of the MMA world. Before getting into the sumo, he already was renowned as the national champion of High School in Wrestling.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 13, Page 15 He demonstrated multiple times to have an overwhelming talent for martial arts, being described as a genius by both Ushio Hinomaru and Sada Mizuki.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 18-19 Despite the fact that he was practicing sumo for only a few months, during the Inter-High Tournament his skill level was already equated with that of a national treasure, considering that he had been able to defeat two of them – Hikage Tenma and Kanou Akihira – throughout the champioship.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 104Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 122 After the end of the Inter-High Tournament, he moved to USA to pursue his dream about being a MMA successful fighter. Nowadays, with 20 years old, he already attained a champion title in a minor league (called MLFC).Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 205, Page 13 History As a child his older brother took the things that mattered to him, messed them up and left.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 135, Page 7 Masato would always start something after Chihiro, become better at it and then leave.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 136, Page 3 When he was in fifth grade elementary, his parents divorced and he went with his mother.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 134, Page 12 Synopsis Major Battles *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Ushio Hinomaru *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Gojō Yūma (Sparring Match) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Ōkōchi Manabu (Kanto Newcomer Tournament) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Kuze Sōsuke (Kanto Newcomer Tournament) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Araki Gennosuke (InterHigh Tournament, Chiba Prefecture Preliminaries) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Hikage Tenma (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - 1st Round) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Kanou Akihira (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - Semi-Finals) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Hyoudou Masato (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - Finals) Trivia * He ranked fifth in the popularity poll * He is voiced by Eguchi Takuya References Category:Males Category:Oodachi High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers